Algo inesperado
by seeyoutomorrow-es
Summary: Liz y Red están descansando cuando algo entre ellos sucede... One-shot. Lizzington!


**Buenas a todos! Pues ya estoy aquí de nuevo con mi segundo fic, espero que lo disfruteis! De nuevo quiero agradecer a B1329-0 por sus muy útiles consejos y por animarme a escribir este fic, gran persona!**

* * *

><p>Ninguno de los dos sabían dónde y estaban y como habían llegado hasta allí, ni si quiera sabían cuanto tiempo llevaban. Pero tampoco parecía que les importara demasiado, simplemente estaban.<p>

Acababan de salir de la escena de un crimen del blacklister que estaban persiguiendo actualmente y ya no tenían que hacer mucho por allí hasta que llegaran los informes, así que Red y Liz decidieron irse a descansar un rato. No fue una cosa que planearon, ni si quiera lo hablaron, solo se fueron. Y allí se encontraban. En una habitación sin nada, ni muebles, ni decoración alguna, solo iluminada por el resplandor que entraba por una gran ventana. Todo era un poco extraño, pero a Liz le daba igual, seguramente estaban en una de las casas que Red acostumbra a tomar "prestadas", pensó.

Los dos estaban tumbados en el suelo el uno al lado del otro. Red con las piernas cruzadas y las manos entrelazadas bajo su cabeza a modo de apoyo. Liz de igual manera estaba con las piernas cruzadas y con sus manos descansando en su abdomen.

Ambos miraban al techo en un silencio bastante cómodo. Estaban en paz. Un punto al que les costó largo tiempo llegar, poder estar juntos y tranquilos.

Ninguno de los dos tenía la intención de iniciar alguna conversación. Tenían tanto que decirse, sin embargo ni Red ni Liz se atrevían a dar ese paso para tener esa conversación que cada vez se hacía más pesada entre ellos. Los dos creían que estaban bien tal cual, pero la realidad era otra. Los sentimientos mutuos cada vez eran mayores y lo que algunas bromas y proposiciones antes eran inocentes poco a poco dejaban de ser tan inocentes y eso hacía que se preguntasen constantemente a donde iban. Así que en lugar de hablar tan solo se dedicaron a mirarse el uno al otro de vez en cuando.

Liz sumida en sus pensamientos soltó un suspiro inconscientemente y Red la miró con ternura, y justo cuando iba a decir algo el móvil de Liz le interrumpió con la llamada de alguna persona oportuna y así rompiendo con la tranquilidad del momento.

Liz se disculpó con la mirada y se incorporó de manera que quedó sentada en el suelo y sacó su teléfono para ver quién era la persona que había interrumpido su descanso.

-Es Ressler, deben de haber llegado los informes de las pruebas.- Informó Liz.

- Claro…- le respondió Red desde su posición haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que contestara a la llamada.

-Keen…Sí….De acuerdo….Avisaré a Red y no tardaremos en estar allí….Adiós.- Liz colgó rápidamente y miró en dirección a Red quien también se había levantado y estaba sentado junto a ella, bastante cerca, a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo pero sin tocarse.

Esta vez Red la miraba con una sonrisa de complicidad. En la oficina de correos nadie tenía porqué saber cuánto tiempo libre pasaban juntos. Eso era algo entre ellos dos, y ambos querían que continuara así.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó Liz con una sonrisa inocente.

-Nada. Simplemente te ves relajada y… me gusta verte bien.

-Venga ya… Debemos irnos, nos esperan.- contestó Liz con cierto rubor en sus mejillas y dándole un golpe suave en su brazo.

La verdad era que cuando Red se ponía en este modo tan sincero, amable y cariñoso con ella algo por dentro de ella se movía y cada vez le resultaba más difícil resistirse a sus encantos. Era un hecho que le costó aceptar, incluso ha tratado de negárselo a si misma durante mucho tiempo, pero simplemente ya no podía hacerlo más, así que no le quedó más remedio que convivir en paz con eso que empezaba a sentir por él.

-No, en serio. Hoy te encuentro especialmente…- Red tenía problemas para finalizar la frase. No encontraba la palabra adecuada para acabarla.

- Entiendo- le dijo Liz con amabilidad y sacándolo del pequeño apuro.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos sin saber qué decir mirándose fijamente a los ojos, en ambos había un brillo en sus miradas que no podían explicar con palabras, y pronto se creó una carga eléctrica en el aire muy notable. Pero Red no tardó en romper el momento.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos.- advirtió comenzando a prepararse para levantarse del suelo.

-Espera.- lo frenó Liz agarrándole del brazo para hacer que retrocediera.

Este era su momento. No importaba que les esperasen. Era ahora o nunca. Pero las palabras seguían sin salir de ella. Los pensamientos de Liz corrían en su mente a tal velocidad que llegó un momento que dejó de pensar y simplemente actuó.

Si alguien le preguntara que qué estaba haciendo, ella no sabría qué responder porque ni ella misma lo sabía bien.

Poco a poco se acercó a Red juntando sus labios con los de él en un beso corto y tentativo para ver si él la iba rechazar o no. Como no hubo respuesta ella volvió y esta vez presionó sus labios con más firmeza, entonces notó como él comenzó a responder a su beso y le acunó la mejilla con una de sus manos profundizando más en el beso y haciéndolo más largo. Poco a poco fueron explorando la boca el uno del otro, lo hicieron de una manera que parecía habitual y muy natural en ellos a pesar que era la primera vez que se besaban. El beso no fue apasionado ni con urgencia, más bien fue lento, iban con calma, saboreándose y sintiéndose, disfrutando del momento. Un momento bastante largo y aún así a Liz le parecía demasiado rápido y corto todo, no quería que acabara.

Justo en el instante en que ella pensó eso Red se detuvo repentinamente y se separó de ella bruscamente y la miró fijamente con los ojos abiertos como platos, como con terror por lo que acababan de hacer.

-Tengo que irme.- Red sin dejar que Liz dijera palabra se levantó y comenzó a caminar con rapidez hacia la puerta.

Liz estaba aturdida con todo lo que había pasado. Primero, el beso, "¿En qué narices estaba pensando?" se maldijo a sí misma. Segundo, el rechazo de Red. No podía creerlo, Red la había rechazado, algo que siempre pensó que pasaría a la inversa si en algún momento algo ocurría entre ellos. Desde luego había sido bastante presuntuosa. ¿Qué había pasado? Todo había comenzado bien, él en primer lugar no la rechazó, él continuó el beso. No lo entendía. Así que rápidamente se puso de pie y corrió para ir detrás de Red a buscarlo y poder explicarse, o que él se explicara.

-¡Red! Red por favor espera, necesitamos hablar de…- Comenzó Liz casi sin aliento detrás de él como él se giró para mirarla a la cara e interrumpirla.

-¿Hablar de qué Lizzie? ¿Del beso que nos acabamos de dar? ¿De las terribles consecuencias que podría traernos a los dos si alguien lo supiera? Ha sido un error, uno que no debemos volver a cometer.- Dijo Red con angustia en su voz.

-Yo no lo veo como un error...- tal como Liz respondió en voz baja rápidamente se calló y pensó que realmente debía pensar antes de hablar o actuar, pero ahora no podía todo era tan confuso.

-Lizzie ¿realmente no te das cuenta de lo que acabamos de hacer y lo que supone?

-Sí que lo sé, soy totalmente consciente. Pero no te entiendo, últimamente estamos muy bien, pensaba que tú me amab….- Liz dejó esa última parte en el aire, no era capaz de decirlo. Más que no entenderlo a él no se entendía así misma, no sabía qué estaba pasando con ella.

Red se acercó a ella y le cogió ambas manos envolviéndolas con las suyas.

-Y lo hago. ¿Crees que esto es fácil para mí? Se supone que todo esto no iba a ser así, no estaba dentro de mis planes. Pero no podemos. No puedo exponerte a mas peligros de los que ya te expongo a diario. Lo siento, pero ahora tengo que irme.

Y con esto soltó sus manos y lentamente se giró de nuevo y comenzó a caminar.

Liz podría decir que estaba rota. Rota y dolida.

-¡¿Y qué pasa con mis sentimientos?! ¡¿Acaso no te importa?!- gritó Liz con gran impotencia y lagrimas en sus ojos.

Red se paró y se dio la vuelta por un momento.

-Lizzie… Siempre me han importado y siempre me importaran. Y al igual que yo, tendrás que aprender a convivir con ellos y fingir que no ha ocurrido nada.- No dijo nada más y volvió girarse para seguir su camino.

-¡No, no lo acepto! ¡No después de lo que ha pasado! ¡No podemos simplemente fingir que no ha pasado nada!- comenzó otra vez Liz desesperada al ver que él no se detenía.

-¡Red yo te quiero!

Tan pronto como dijo esas palabras Liz se despertó abriendo los ojos y levantándose bruscamente. Estaba sudando y llorando.

Había sido un sueño. Nada fue real.

Liz se secó las lágrimas que tenía en sus mejillas y se llevó las rodillas al pecho, apoyó sus codos en ellas y con las manos en la cabeza se quedó un largo tiempo en silencio pensando en el sueño que acababa de tener.

¿Su subconsciente estaba tratando de decirle aquello que ella no se atrevía ni si quiera empezar a pensar o considerar? Se preguntó Liz.

Parecía tan real, casi fue un reflejo de la situación en la que se encontraban ahora. El tipo de relación que tienen es buena sí, eso no lo podía negar, pero era complicada, luego estaban sus sentimientos, el beso…

Liz se llevó los dedos a sus labios y diría que aún podía sentir los labios de Red en los suyos, que aún podía sentir ese beso, aunque no pasó de verdad. Fugazmente le hizo preguntarse cómo sería un beso suyo en la realidad, cómo sería su sabor, pero rápidamente esfumó esa idea de su cabeza.

Liz comenzó a reírse de sí misma, otra vez había soñado con Raymond Reddington. Este hombre le perseguía hasta en sueños. Pero eso no era lo peor. Lo peor llegaría a la hora de verse con él, no sabía con qué cara mirarle y cada vez le resultaba más difícil estar cerca de él.

Finalmente Liz se levantó de la cama, se duchó, se puso su ropa de trabajo habitual y desayunó rápidamente. Cuando ya estuvo lista cogió el bolso lista para irse pero se quedó parada enfrente de la puerta al notar movimiento al otro lado. Poco a poco sacó su pistola y se posicionó para abrir la puerta al mismo tiempo que apuntaba con su arma. La abrió lo más rápido que pudo y apuntó pero al ver quien era no tardó en bajar el arma.

-¡Red podría haberte disparado!

-Hola Lizzie.- La saludó con calma.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo Liz aún sintiendo acelerado el pulso de su corazón. Él sin embargo parecía tranquilo y seguro. Como siempre.

Él no dijo nada, solo avanzó velozmente hacia ella, le agarró la cara con las dos manos y la besó con una pasión y urgencia que jamás había visto en alguien. Ella se quedó totalmente congelada mientras él la llevó a continuar el beso. Después de unos segundos el sonido de su beso y la falta oxigeno hizo que ella recobrara la compostura y se separó de él con incredulidad en su mirada. No podía estar pasando de verdad.

-Pero… pero…- Liz no sabía ni que decir. Ahora sí que estaba confusa del todo.

- Los dos sabíamos perfectamente que un día esto tenía que suceder, así que hoy al despertarme después de un sueño revelador me pregunte "¿Por qué no hoy? ¿Por qué no en este momento? ¿Por qué no aquí y ahora?" y por eso estoy aquí Lizzie. Tú y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar.- Se explicó Red con rapidez al ver el estado de shock de Liz.

-Yo…uuhmmm… Pasa dentro por favor.- Finalmente dijo Liz, después de unos larguísimos segundos en silencio.

¿Estaba soñando Liz de nuevo? ¿Aún no se había despertado?

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que os haya gustado y espero tener pronto ideas nuevas para escribir y compratir, sin duda esta pareja es muy inspiradora! Si dejas un comentario para saber lo que piensas y con algun consejo para futuros fics lo agradezco!<strong>


End file.
